JACK & FINN (A Twincest Story)
by HotnStormy09
Summary: A story about the close relationship between the brothers Jack and Finn. WAS SET WHILE THEY WERE STILL YOUTUBERS AS THEY WERE CUTER THEN. Contains minor adult themes at first and will move to incest. Don't like, don't read. Uploads Sun (Aust time.)
1. A TWINCEST STORY Ch 1

(JACK & FINN: A TWINCEST STORY)

* * *

Jack Harries, aged 18 sits alone in his room just after lunchtime. He sits on his bed pondering what to do.  
It's been about a year or two ever since Jack found out he was gay, and since then he's had this strange attraction to his own twin brother, Finn Harries. "It's weird to fall in love with your brother isn't it? And he's straight, he'd never love me." Jack tells himself, forcing him to like someone that isn't his brother.

* * *

Finn Harries, aged 18 has a similar problem. Finn sits at his desk staring at a black screen, sitting there like a statue, not moving but thinking a lot. Finn was having trouble deciding whether he is gay or not. He has had some sexual attractions towards men before but nothing big. To make things harder, about last week he walked in on Jack in the shower by accident and saw Jacks own cock. Man, that did turn Finn any way but straight, Finn's mind was on Jack for the next two days after that. Finn stares, and gets distracted by a notification on his phone. It's Jack.

* * *

 _Text Conversation:_

 _J: Hey_

 _F: Hey_

 _F: What's up?_

 _J: Nothing much, I just need to tell you something._

 _F: Yeah, I think I need to do the same.._

* * *

The conversation stops, as both boys stare at their phone, waiting for the other to go first. Jack begins to write 'I'm gay Finn' which prompts Finn to write back 'I think I'm gay Jack'. As both are ready to send the message to one another, something is blocking the way.

"What if he doesn't like me, because I'm gay?" Jack and Finn both think to themselves. With thoughts about that, each make the hurtful decision to delete the message and get off their phone.  
Finn puts his phone on charge and goes to lay on his bed, pondering if that was a good decision. Jack gets up from his bed and grabs his keys. He needs some air to clear his mind so he's going to go out for a bit. Jack opens his bedroom door, which opens straight onto Finns door. Jack knocks on the door, waiting for a reply.

"It's open." A voice groans. Jack opens the door wide and sees Finn on the bed, plain.  
"Hey Finn, I just feel like taking a walk in town. Wanna come with?" Jack asks, noticing concern in Finn.  
"No thanks, I'm fine. Enjoy." Finn replies, looking worried, wanting to say yes but should say no.  
"Are you okay Finn, want to talk or something?" Jack asks back, feeling scared at how sad Finn looks.  
"Nah, it's fine Jack. Enjoy your walk. I'll text you if I need something." Finn says as he gets up from his bed and shuts the door, leaving Jack in the dark.

* * *

 **Jack's POV:**

I leave the house on the sunny afternoon. It would've been nice to walk with Finn. I walk down the street towards a Starbucks, I enter the small cafe and head to the counter.  
"Hi, what can I get for you?" The kind young woman asks.  
"Uhh can I just get a Venti Iced Latte" I say. I pay for the order and the lady begins making my latte. I stand near the coffee machine waiting and the lady hands it to me. I begin to walk out the door when I noticed something on my lid that read 'I love you JacksGap'. I turn around while looking at the lid with a smile and look up to see the girl. However, the girl isn't there, so with a bit of sadness, I leave the store and walk to a nearby lake.

I walk for a good hour or so, thinking about Finn and only Finn. "What can I say? Will he love me? Will he hate me? How can I say it? Why is he so upset?" All these questions rush through my mind, it begins to make me flustered and scared about even telling him. I start to feel a bit light headed so I head home in a rush. I'd rather collapse with fright in my brothers arms, then to collapse in public and get robbed.

* * *

 **Finn's POV:**

It's been like an hour and Jack hasn't returned. Is he okay? I just want to see him again. That beautiful smile of his, that perfect body. I just want it. I've been laying on my bed ever since Jack left. I've been freaking out on what he'll think.  
I look at the time and its just past three and Jack hasn't come back. I get up and walk to my phone. I want to make sure he's safe. I open my messages and begin texting but I hear the door open and I sigh with relief.  
"Finn?" I hear a voice call from down the stairs. I quickly open my door and rush down.  
"Oh Jack I missed you." I say and jump on my brother, bringing him in a big hug. I needed the comfort that Jack can give me. We still hug for another minute or two until Jack pulls off.  
"Finn I was only gone for an hour." Jack laughs. "Listen, I've got to tell you something." Jack starts but I cut him off.  
"Yeah, I do to. I'll go first." I quickly state.

We both look at each other. Silence fills the room. Jack is obviously waiting for me to speak but I can't say anything. Fear takes over my mind and I can't think. I feel like I'm going to choke and I need air, I begin to hyperventilate and Jack gets scared.  
"Oh my god, Finn are you okay." Jack says sounding very concerned. I push away from him. Not wanting to talk. I bolt up the stairs and head towards the rooms. I go in and slam the door behind me. I hear Jack shouting my name and following behind me. I slide down the door and cry my eyes out.  
"I couldn't do it!" "I stood there looking like a fool and ran away from it" I think to myself, making me look like an idiot. I hear Jack right outside the door calling for me.  
"Finn are you there?" He calls.  
"Go away, go to your room." I shout back, crying between words.  
"I would but... you're in there." He replies back.


	2. A TWINCEST STORY Ch 2

(JACK & FINN: A TWINCEST STORY)

* * *

 **Finn's POV:**

Finn looks up from his knees, tears blur his vision. "Jack's right. I went into the wrong room. Great, I can't go out there cause he's there."  
"Finn get out and talk to me!" Jack shouts, stopping my train of thought. I don't reply, holding back anything I can say. "Fine! If you're gonna be like that, I'll go into your room then." Jack yells and slams the door of my room.  
"Great, who knew you could love someone who hates you so much." Finn thinks while continuing to cry. I get up from the puddle of my own tears and go to the tissues. I clean myself up and try to snuffle away my tears. I've never noticed how nice and clean Jack's room actually is. I take a seat in his desk chair, taking in his musky scent. Everything of his is so still and precise. Unlike mine, my room is such a mess. And he's in there, doing whatever but in my messy room.  
Because my phone is in my own room, I need something to do. I reach into Jack's draw for some paper and grab a pen. The top few pieces of paper are a bit wrinkled so I go to the middle of his stack of paper to get a nice one. I scramble through the stack and I feel something odd, I pull out a bulky piece of paper which turns out to be a piece folded up a few times. I unfold the paper to its original size and on one side it's blank and the other is covered with words covered in blue ink. I turn the page around and try to make out the words they could make, it takes a few minutes but I finally realize the words. The page is covered in the word 'FINN' in various fonts and sizes that fills up the page to the edges.  
I am slightly confused but it makes me think of a familiar piece that I've drawn. "Oh shit." I think to myself. "I have a diary with this in it. In fact I write everything about Jack in there!? Oh no, he's gonna know everything." I fall back, dropping the paper and collapse on his bed.

* * *

 **Jack's POV:**

I slam the door of Finn's room. "Why is he being so annoying! I'd wish he'd just talk to me!" I think, sounding angry even in my head. I'm so annoyed at Finn. I just wanted to tell him how I feel and he gets scared and runs off. Oh my god!  
I sit on his desk and try to text him. I pull out my phone and message him straight away. Suddenly, the desk vibrates and a light pops up. I realize now that Finn doesn't have his phone. I look at Finn's phone with only one notification taking up the screen, I see behind it a cute photo of Finn and I set as his background. I open his phone and his home screen is another photo of him and I, this ones is a screenshot of a video on JacksGap that we filmed together. I stare into Finn's beautiful eyes and wonder about him. "Man his smile is so cute" I stop myself immediately after "However, if he only loved me!" I say aloud, bringing back the frustration I had towards him.  
I get up from the chair and turn to his bed, I just fall face down onto the pillow, taking in that Finn sleeps exactly here. I feel more sad about Finn and turn my head to the window. Above the window I see a profile photo of Finn followed by a quote and ends with a photo of me. The quote reads: _"Friends are Friends but a brother is Family"_. I look up into Finn.  
"Why can't you love me Finn?" I ask, sounding very sad at this point. I stretch out my arm which goes under the pillow and hits the backboard, I bring it back but something is in the way. "What the-" I pull out with my hand and a small booklet comes out with it. I grab the front of the book and read the title: _"Finn's Diary"._

What the heck, my brother has a diary? I giggle at the thought that my brother uses a diary and keeps it secret. I undo the band and start to open the book. Before I can read the first word I stop.  
"Finn wouldn't want me reading this." I think and I close the book. I get up from the bed and place the book on the table. I grab Finn's phone and open the door.

Finn hears me opening the door so he opens the door as well. From the distance of less than a metre, we stare and look at each other, hesitant of what should happen next.  
"I'm going to go to bed." Finn says and walks past me into his room. I turn to look at him and move. Before I close the door, I chuck Finn his phone. I head over to my room and get ready for an early sleep.

* * *

 **Finn's POV:**

I catch my phone that Jack chucks to me and he closes the door. I put the phone back on my desk and I see my diary on my desk as well. Obviously he read my diary and he now knows everything. "Great..." I think to myself and get ready to jump into bed.

* * *

 **Jack's POV:**

It was a rough sleep for me. The last thing that happened for me was seeing Finn in his room. I kept thinking of him all night, I was tossing and turning all throughout my sleep. I check the time on my phone on my bedside table and it reads _"10:27"_ Fuck it's only been like five hours since we talked. I've gotta tell him about the diary, and at least let him know that I didn't read it. I got up and went to Finn's room and knocked.  
"Uh wait a moment." Finn said. I hear rustling in his bed his laptop shut loudly. He finally opens the door only wearing his Calvin Klein's boxers. I turn red and embarrassed as I check out his tanned and toned abs. I slightly freak when I see his semi-hard cock through his fabric. Now I have an idea of what he was doing.  
"Yes Jack?" Finn asks, cutting me off my thoughts. I shook my head and turned back up to his tanned face and his bright beautiful eyes.  
"Um about when I was in your room. Your diary..." I start to explain with Finn getting worried. "I didn't read it I swear, I thought that I would rather not betray my brother." I reassure him.  
"Man, thanks Jack. Sorry about today by the way, you know for being such a freak." Finn explains back. I go in for a hug and share a moment with my twin. I feel his cock rub up against mine which turns me on. I release from our hug and nod back to him. Without trying to show my growing erection, I go back to my room and close the door behind me. Man that was awkward.


End file.
